The Adventures of Sealand and Latvia
by Fudgefeather
Summary: Take Sealand, who's adamant about being a nation, and Latvia, who's a scaredy-cat. Add the fact that they're best friends, and what do you get? Crack, with a side of random and awkward. Mini-stories, not written as SeaLat but could be taken that way...
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Well, hello, everyone! Recently, I looked into Sealand/Latvia... I must admit, I don't support them as a pairing (Yet. I think they;re still too young), but it did start me thinking about them as best friends... and when you're a best friend of someone, especially if that person is crazy or weird in a certain way, randomness WILL occur. So, I got IDEAS. And ideas from me are RANDOM. Which means... well, you'll have to read this to find out what adventures and possible OOC-ness will await Sealand and Latvia now! *evil grin* Good-bye for now, and enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"I'm big mister England! Yayz~! I rules the worlds~!"<p>

A figure came darting by, dressed in a uniform that looked exactly like England's. However, this figure was a lot smaller, his eyes were blue, and the clothes looked too big on him.

"Y-yeah! A-and I'm big, scary R-Russia!"

Another figure came chasing after the first, wearing Russia's huge overcoat. But though he had purple eyes, he was definitely too short to be Russia, besides his hair being tannish and slightly curly. He also stuttered and forgot to add "da" to his sentences.

Behind them, two older men raced. One with a white shirt and a green vest, the other with a white shirt, blue jacket, and long scarf.

"SEALANDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD!"

"LATVIAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

This was how Sealand and Latvia started out Saturday mornings. It was invariable, and neither of them could even break the routine. Early rising, stealing England and Russia's military uniforms, and racing around pretending to be the older nations. Then Russia and England waking up, finding out, and chasing after them. Each time, Latvia would make Sealand promise not to do this again. Each Saturday, they still did it anyway.

It was their routine adventure. And nothing could stop these two best friends.


	2. Esthonia!

"Esthonia! Esthonia!"

Estonia looked up as Latvia and Sealand raced in. Latvia looked a mixture of pain and surprise, and Sealand looked a bit worried. "It's Estonia, Latvia shouldn't you know that?" Estonia asked, somewhat exasperated. "Esthonia!" Latvia cried again, shaking. "Actually, I once saw it written as Esthonia once," Sealand commented.

"Hmm… Where did you see it?"

"On a map!"

Estonia sighed. "Figures. I've seen several maps where they either misspell my name, abbreviate it, or even completely forget that I'm there!" he groaned. "Esthonia!" Latvia cried again, with eveident discomfort in his voice, but Estonia chose to ignore him in light of what he and Sealand were talking about.

"Can I see?" Sealand asked, inquisitively. Estonia went to his computer and clicked on the image. It was more that the view of his land was blocked than it wasn't there at all, but Sealand thought that the mapmakers should still have put SOMETHING there to mark Estonia. "Man, you get huge problems on maps, don't you?" he asked Estonia, who sighed. "Yes. Misspellings, forgetting I'm even there, it getting tiring after a while."

"ESTHONIA!" Latvia practically wailed, and Estonia and Sealand turned back to him. "What Latvia?" Estonia asked. "My thongue goth sthung by a bee!"

* * *

><p><strong>Eh, sorry<strong> **it's so short... I would've made it longer, if possible, but I didn't know how...**

**I actually DID see Estonia spelt as Esthonia once... in a book. I also saw it abbreviated on a map last night, and I was looking at my Top Secret Agent Russia guidebook today and noticed that on the map, while I saw Lithuania and Latvia there, Estonia was completely missing... But that's probably because it was blocked by one of those little picture on the map.**

**I'll try making the next one longer for you guys, okay? I already know what to do... England won't be pleased...**


	3. Chocolate Bunnies

**AN: I told you I'd make it longer. XD**

**Eh, not by much, but I tried. This was actually one of my original ideas for Sealand and Latvia's adventures... so I hope you enjoy!**

"Uh, Sealand, you sure this is a good idea?"

"Positive! If England planned to eat those chocolate bunnies, they'd be gone by now."

It was weeks after Easter, but both Latvia and Sealand had already finished all their candy. And, of course, Sealand wanted more. He knew England had two chocolate bunnies, neither of which were being eaten. Whenever he asked England about them, though, he always said, "Stop asking, Sealand! I'm going to eat them, okay?"

But even though all that time had passed, England still saved them. "If he really wanted to eat them, they'd be gone by now."

England had left Latvia and Sealand alone today in his home, only doing so because he had to visit America, and Sealand was staying with him for that week. Besides, he could trust Sealand to be with Latvia, right? They were best friends, and Latvia could surely keep the impetuous Sealand out of trouble, right?

"…Okay, then."

Sealand grinned at his friend. "Great! Do you want dark or milk chocolate?" he asked, somewhat hoping that Latvia would choose dark. Sealand liked milk better. "O-oh, dark!"

Another, wider grin. "Yay~! Hmm, I wonder why they appear to have wings…" he murmured, before tossing the dark chocolate bunny with the mint wrapper to his friend and peeling back the green wrapper of his own bunny to eat. "Cheers~!"

"Stupid America… Bloody git…" England mumbled as he entered his home, although he wasn't as annoyed as he pretended to be. Until, that is, he saw what happened in his living room.

Sealand and Latvia were lying on the floor, looking quite full and content. There were tell-tale chocolate signs around their mouths, besides the fact that the wrappers were still on the floor and his chocolate bunnies had disappeared. England stared a minute at the scene, before throwing his hands up in despair. "And those were my Flying Mint Bunny replicas, too!"


	4. Palatial Expander

**AN: I think this should be longer... Eh, I don't know, though. These are all so short... I really should make longer ones...**

**Anyway, new sort of story! In which Sealand gets a palatial expander... and awkward things happen. I won't tell you what; You'll just have to read for youself. But, anyway, Sealand, I share your pain in this... (I have one, too. In fact, that's the reason I wrote this section!)**

**Enjoy the latest in Sealand and Latvia's Adventures!**

* * *

><p>"Well, for being English, he does have remarkably good dental care…"<p>

Sealand inwardly growled at being called English, when he was obviously SEALANDISH. "However… I do think that to accommodate the growth of his teeth, he'll need a palatial expander."

The room was filled with silence. Finland's happy look that Sealand was free of major dental problem faded into a confused look. Sweden just stared. And Sealand wondered what the heck the orthodontist was talking about. "What's that?"

* * *

><p>Latvia was wondering when Sealand would get to the meeting. It's not like Sealand was a nation that had to participate, but he always came anyway. Besides, they were best friends, and he really wanted to see Sealand again. But when the micronation-that's-not-recognized-by-anyone-but-himself came up, he was looking absolutely miserable and uncomfortable. "What's going on?" Latvia asked, very concerned about this. "…The orthodontist told me I needed an expander. It HURTS, and I can't eat gum… or chewy candy… or popcorn… and it's difficult to eat! Plus, it needs to be in for at least a YEAR, and even though I'm a country, that's a long time!" Sealand whined. Latvia looked at his friend, down at the ground, over at the wall, pretty much anywhere. "W-well, if you can't eat that stuff while you have the expander… I guess I'll have to get rid of that stuff too, huh?"<p>

"You don't have to," Sealand replied, eyes widening at how Latvia could go off all that kind of stuff for a year without complaint. "You're my friend… If you have to do it, I'll do it, too," Latvia responded. Sealand grinned. "Yay~! This might make my year better!"

* * *

><p>A few months later, Latvia had invited Sealand over to his house for a sleepover. " And there'll be pizza, too! America's recipe, edited by Lithuania! And it's delicious, trust me!"<p>

Sealand was a sensible kid, and no sensible kid can be drawn away from:

A. A sleepover

B. With their best friend

C. And pizza involved.

So of course, Sealand came over. Latvia hadn't told him, but there was salad with the pizza. Sealand grumbled about this, but decided he'd eat it if his friend wasn't eating some snack food because Sealand couldn't. And so, with expander still in his mouth, Sealand started on the salad.

And stopped after a few bites.

"GAH! Something's stuck on top of my expander! And I can't get it out! It's stuck!"

Latvia, extremely worried, called Finland. "FINLAND! THERE'S A PROBLEM!"

On the other end of the line, Finland heard this… and Sealand yelling about something being stuck. Trying not to think of any mental images that would probably scar him in a sense, he decided to ask, "What's going on?"

"Sealand's got something stuck on his expander!"

"…Oh."

"How do you get it off?"

Finland sighed. This had happened before. "Well, you could use a toothpick…"

"NO! NO! DON'T LET LATVIA USE A TOOTHPICK! IT WOULD HURT EVEN MORE!" Sealand shouted, so loud that even Finland could clearly hear it. "…Or use one of those brushes on those wires that he got from the orthodontist. Whichever works better."

"Thank you, Finland!" Latvia shouted, and the phone call ended.

Sealand was very happy to get the chunk of celery out, even if Latvia scolded him for not chewing it into smaller pieces… Besides, it wasn't very effective, as Latvia cannot scold well at all.


	5. Poke Your Face

**AN: This was one one the first ideas I had for The Adventures of Sealand and Latvia~! Which I drew a picture for. XD I hope you enjoy this new addition! XD**

Sealand was bored. Being bored, he turned on the radio. And instantly, inspiration hit him like an airplane going at 800 miles per hour. "That's it~! I'm going to call Latvia, and we can do a dance thingy to this song!"

* * *

><p>A few hours later and lots of complaints and worries from Latvia, they were finally ready. "Latvia, are you SURE you have to use that flower?"<p>

"Y-yes?"

"…You do know you stabbed me with that same flower when we first met, right?"

"W-well, I thought it would be fitting with the song…"

"…YOU'RE ABSOLUTELY RIGHT! AWESOME JOB, MY FRIEND!"

Latvia gave Sealand a confused look to show he had no idea what was going through the other country's head. "ALLLLLLLLL RIGHT! CUE THE MUSIC! IT'S TIME FORRRRRRR… THE POKE YOUR FACE~!"

The music started, and they began singing and dancing to it. Then, came the chorus that Sealand could hardly wait for.

"P-p-p-poke your face, p-p-poke your face!"

Sealand giggled; Latvia's flower was tickling now that it was just poking him instead of STABBING him, and his trembling voice fit in so perfectly with the breaks in the lyrics!

Suddenly, the door opened, and Sweden and Finland walked in, stopped short, and stared. Sweden always stared, of course, but Finland, too? "Did we walk in on something?" Finland asked, looking confused and slightly worried. Sweden just sighed. "I h'te t' br'k it t' you, b't th' s'ng's n'me is P'k'r F'ce, N'T P'ke Your F'ce."

"…" Now Sealand and Latvia stared. "OH WELL! Besides, my version is better! Come on Latvia, let's continue!"

So they did. And Finland still did not know what the heck was going on.


End file.
